


Infinite: Returning - Arc 01 of the Aincrad Infinity Series (Second Draft)

by moonflower_writing



Series: Aincrad Infinity [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Adult!Asuna, Adult!Kirito, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antagonist isn't that evil, Back to Aincrad, But a little different, Dad!Kirito, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Infinite Aincrad is basically Aincrad, Kirisuna is the main ship, Mom!Asuna, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yui as a Human, their real bodies are in Infinite Aincrad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflower_writing/pseuds/moonflower_writing
Summary: A hard restart of Draft 1Kirito and Asuna are forced back into the world of Aincrad with 20,000 other people, but, this time, there's no escape and a never-ending number of floors. They struggle to adjust to their new surroundings and new lives as family drama ensues.Their lives in the real world are over, but, in Infinite Aincrad, their lives are just beginning.Don't Like, Don't Read!I will not be following a schedule of posting in this draft. It'll get done when it gets done. I'm also not logging in to AO3 every day (or every month for that matter), so keep that in mind when posting comments.
Relationships: Andrew Gilbert Mills | Agil/Kathy Mills, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa/Nagata Shinichi | Recon, Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth/Original Female Character(s), Tsuboi Ryoutarou | Klein/Original Female Character(s), Yuuki Kouichirou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aincrad Infinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374397
Kudos: 8





	Infinite: Returning - Arc 01 of the Aincrad Infinity Series (Second Draft)

##  ** Tuesday, 07 November 2028 CE  
**

###  ** 14:55 **

The Return happened suddenly. It was like a flash of lightning streaking through a clear sky. Unexpected. Violent. Dangerous. It turned an idyllic day into a horrifying upheaval.

Kazuto was enjoying his dinner with Asuna when he sensed something he couldn't explain. The feeling was too familiar. A jolt of intense fear rocketed through him, but he still didn't know what was so off. He figured it out too late. In a flash, they exploded into blue-green polygons and dissolved into nothingness.

Kazuto's mind was racing as his vision went suddenly white. He couldn't seem to figure out if he should be wondering how or why or what. He couldn't feel anything other than his own body. He was scared. He was terrified beyond belief. He had accepted his death four years ago, but he had lived. He wasn't ready to give up his life again. Especially not for no discernible reason.

"I'm not dead. Sword Art Online is over. I'm not dead," he told himself under his breath. He attempted to calm the thoughts bouncing around his head.

He looked around, straining his eyes in an attempt to see anything in the blank canvas around him.

_Ping._

The sound rang out from its origin and traveled like a shockwave through him. The tingling feeling the sound induced made Kazuto grit his teeth. It seemed to originate from just in front of him...

He looked down and, instead of the whiteness he had expected, he saw a menu like those in the FullDive games he played ritualistically. It was a simple, white menu with two gray buttons - one on top of the other. At the bottom of the screen, there was a blue circle to confirm a choice. "Log In" the top button announced in a bold font. The bottom button was similar in style, but had the words "Sign Up" in place of "Log In".

Kazuto had an odd feeling that he should log in with his normal account. He mulled over the menu, looking at it from every possible angle and trying to figure out which game he was in. His subconscious was screaming out that this was Sword Art Online, but he refused to believe it. He didn't believe it.

Eventually, he could look at the window no more, and Kazuto decided to log in with his usual account, Kirito.

Another wave rushed over him, but it wasn't a wave of sound like before. This time, it was what felt like wind.

He could feel something other than his body after the wind passed over him. A too-familiar weight was on his back and the soft feeling of hand-sewn clothes were on his body and the smoothness of worn, fingerless leather gloves were on his hands.

Kazuto was forced to ignore the new sensations when another ping rang out and a window popped into his vision.

"Welcome, Kirito!

You are being logged in to Infinite Aincrad.

Please Wait."

Kazuto - no, Kirito - felt the blood drain from his face.  


Aincrad.

No.

"Hello, world. I'm back," Kirito whispered with a bitter edge to his voice.

He squeezed his eyes shut as pinpricks of color began to smear themselves across the canvas of his vision. That canvas would soon become a wonderful painting of a old, European-esque town - a painting Kirito did not want to be in.


End file.
